infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Halford (IUCU)
"I hope you're right about this, because if they fail he's going to lay waste to our home" ''- Sarah Halford'' Sarah Halford is the Deputy Director of the Heroes Protection Agency under the supervision of General Mike Hilton. When the Earth is under threat, Halford works to ensure that they keep the world safe from threats such as Trabaxas. Sarah Halford is portrayed by Mary-Louise Parker Biography Early Life Not much is known about Halford's early life, except that at one point she joined the Heroes Protection Agency under the supervision of General Mike Hilton and at one point became his second-in-command. Invasion of Earth Scouts Attack Whilst Lyndon Danko investigates an attack on a HPA Dockyard, Halford joins Hilton to observe the fight, and is relieved when Danko returns unscathed, but is unsettled when he gives them the name of the alien warlord the scouts serve- Trabaxas. Halford then leaves with Danko to talk. Recruitment Issues When Jack Calvin arrives after being attacked by Trabaxas, Halford is present when Jack and Hilton agree that they need to recruit other heroes to help fight Trabaxas. After Jack leaves, Halford, Hilton, Danko and Gordon Roth discuss their next move, and Halford shows concern that their attempt at using superheroes won't work, and Danko backs up her claim, although Hilton assures them that only the superheroes can take on Trabaxas. Halford is introduced to the other heroes as they arrive, and later talks with Roth and Danko. As they talk, Roth is alerted to an attack near Delta City, and Halford and Roth inform Hilton, who sends the heroes out. Halford, Roth and Danko join Hilton as the team fight Trabaxas to no avail, only to watch as Oracle and Golden Samurai rescue the team and retreat. Invasion of Delta City Halford is present when the team return and Jack and James argue, further worrying her. Halford later talks with Danko as they both share their concerns, and they later present these concerns to Hilton, who again brushes them off. They are interrupted by the arrival of Trabaxas, who attacks the HPA and kidnaps Quiver who later returns after escaping. When Roth notifies everyone of Trabaxas attacking Delta City, the team head down to face off against him. Halford stays with Danko and Hilton as they observe, and Halford and Danko gain some faith in the team, surprising Hilton. Halford later hears Oracle's message to the world, and Hilton informs Halford and Danko that the heroes will be the first line of defence. Aftermath Halford is present when the heroes return, and listens in as Hilton congratulates the team for saving the world. After the team leave, Halford signs off on Danko being the official liaison to the team. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Heroes Protection Agency ** General Mike Hilton- superior and leader ** Lyndon Danko- subordinate ** Dr. Gordon Roth- subordinate * Infinity Knights ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow ** James Jordan/Oracle ** Amy Baker/Blackbird ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai ** Randall Sykes/Rush ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules ** Brett Daniels/Quiver Enemies * Trabaxas † Appearances * Infinity Knights Notes